Fly with me
by Diamond-chan
Summary: Chapter 4 Summary: Rafe's thoughts Note: I know I make poor Danny seem like a evil person ;(
1. Default Chapter

Fly with me

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Fly with me

_So won't you fly with me  
I want to make you feel all right  
All right with me  
Let me mend your broken wings  
And set you free girl  
It's all right   
Girl can't you see_  


  
"Have you ever seen Pearl Harbor at sunset?" I asked Evelyn.  
"Sure lots of times," She answered.  
"No, I mean from the air." I said.  
"No why?" She asked confused.  
I grinned," Come on. Let me show you something then."  
I got in to the plane and reached out a hand to help Evelyn up. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. She sat down next to me and smoothed out her skirt. I could see she was still somewhat confused.  
"Don't worry," I reassured her.   
I flicked on the switch to start up the engines. With a muted roar they came to life and the plane began to vibrate. I pushed the lever down to start the plane moving. It started rolling down the runway smoothly. It quickly gathered speed and with a slight thrust we were in the air.  


_Let me take you to a place  
That you've never seen  
Never been on a dream**  
Girl I promise that you'll never hurt again  
And I can make you feel the world belongs to you  
You're the one all I need  
And you know that it's true**_  


  
I heard Evelyn's gasp of pleasure as we went over the ocean. The colors of twilight in the sky were reflected in the water.  
"It's like someone spilled a bunch of paint all over the water and sky," she said her eyes wide with awe.  
"It's beautiful isn't it." Though at that moment I saw something thing else just as beautiful as the sunset.   
She nodded," I can see why you like flying so much." She replied.  
" Have you ever flown before?" I asked.  
"Yes, my father used to take me flying a few times. Please don't do that rolly thing he always did."  
"You mean don't barrel." I made the plane twist in midair as I said the words.  
She shrieked in surprise.   
Grinning I righted the plane.  
She whacked me gently on the arm, "don't do that again!"   
"You mean this?" I asked doing another barrel.  
"Danny!"  
"All right I'll stop."  


_Let me turn your night to day  
Let me be the one who brings in the sun  
I know it must be hard to see things clear  
But baby you've got nothing to fear, oh no  
Together we'll touch the moon and kiss the sky  
Make you feel how I feel when I look in your eyes oh yeah_  


  
We flew silently for a few moments just watching and enjoying the sunset. Finally, it began to get dark. "I better bring her in now." I said turning the plane around to head toward base.  
"Thank you I had a wonderful time," Evelyn said softly.  
I smiled,"you're most welcome. Anytime."  
I gently brought the plane in for a landing. The plane touched the ground softly with a gentle bump as its tires touched ground. It rolled to a smooth stop. As the roar of the engines died away I heard someone shout," the planes should have been in atleast an hour ago!"   
Not wanting to get caught I helped Evelyn quickly out of the plane.   
"The parachute hanger," I whispered pointing in the direction of it.   
She nodded and took off in the direction I had indicated with me following closely.   
As we entered the hanger I lost sight of her as she ducked behind a pile of parachutes. I followed her in. We hid admist the parachutes not wanting to be found. I realized my heart was pounding with excitement. Then with a start I realized how close we were. Our bodies were almost touching.   
"My heart's pounding," I told her.  
She gently placed a hand on my chest over my heart. The few inches that separated us vanished. She looked up at me and met my eyes. I lost myself in her eyes. Drowning in pools of brown.  
The first touch of her lips against mine was tentative. Hesitant. Then as if something had been awoken in her she kissed me harder...with more passion. With sadness. With longing. A longing to be loved. To be wanted. To be held. I wanted to make that longing go away. To make the pain and sadness vanish from her eyes. To erase the past and start anew with the future.  
I kissed her back not wanting this moment to end. Tangled amongst the parachutes time stood still for us.   


_All I need in my life  
Is you by my side girl  
Let me be the one To hold you close You're hand in mine girl  
And together we'll fly.  
_

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	2. Fly with me 2

Fly with Me 2

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Fly with Me 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Pearl Harbor or anything to do with it  
Note: I was just going to make FWM a one shot but my imagination had other plans for the story ^_~. It will be sorta my version of PH so bear with me LOL  


~~~~~~~

  
Evelyn paced her room anxiously chewing on her bottom lip. Her thoughts were jumbled in her head.   
_I've got to tell him I can't love him. I'm sorry Danny, but I can't love you,_ she thought sadly.  
_And what act like last night didn't happen?_ A voice in her head argued.  
_That's the problem it did happen! And it shouldn't have!_  
With a frustrated growl Evelyn buried her head into her hands.   
_Why does this have to be so hard! _She screamed silently._ I still love Rafe. But I love Danny too!   
Rafe is dead, _the voice in her head reminded her.  
_I know he's dead,_ she responded._ I love Danny. But it's too soon! Everyone is telling me it's time to move on. But I can't! Not yet atleast.  
_Evelyn began to cry, her shoulders shook with her suppressed emotions. She cried herself to sleep her dreams plagued with ghosts.  
When she awoke the next morning she knew what she had to do. As soon as her break came from nursing she went to find Danny.  
She found him talking to one of his fellow pilots. He grinned as he saw her and Evelyn felt her heart skip a beat.  
_Stop that, _she chided. Telling Danny would be hard enough without her emotions getting in the way.  
Before she knew it she was in front of Danny.  
"Danny," she started but he cut her off.  
"Evelyn I want to tell you I'm not sorry about last night. And I know things will be different from here on out."  
"Danny," Evelyn tried again. She noticed his tie was crooked. She reached out to straighten it.   
The next thing she knew they were kissing. All of her warring thoughts and emotions vanished like a puff of smoke as she lost herself in his kiss.  


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	3. Fly with me 3

Fly with Me 3

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Fly with Me 3

Evelyn rested her head on Danny's chest as they laid in the grass stargazing. It was amazing how many stars you could see in Hawaii. She thought in wonder. She took a deep breath, breathing in the salty smell of the ocean mingled with the smell of tropical flowers.   
She felt Danny's arms wrap around her waist and he rested his chin atop her head. Evelyn turned her head to look at him. His face was strikingly handsome in the star and moonlight. His eyes were dark and mysterious holding secrets only he knew. Evelyn laughed silently. She sounded like some girl from those sappy romance novels that some of the girls consumed like popcorn.  
"Look," Danny's voice drew her out of her thoughts. "A shooting star. Make a wish."  
Evelyn brought her gaze back to the sky in time to see a flash of silver streak across the sky. She closed her eyes and quickly made her wish. She opened her eyes and started to tell Danny what she had wished for but he put a finger to her lips, silencing her.  
"Don't tell me or it won't come true."   
She grinned at him, "I wasn't I was just...." She stopped and cocked her head. "Did you hear that?"  
"No, I didn't hear anything," Danny replied.  
Evelyn shook her head," must have been my imagination then."  
She snuggled against Danny as he pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips touched.  
An "ahem," brought them out of their kiss.   
Evelyn's face paled and her hand flew to her mouth as she saw who was standing in front of them. She heard Danny say softly, "Rafe."  
Rafe stood in front of them. Fury and pain were etched deeply in his face.  
"How could you?" He asked quietly but the anger in it made Evelyn tremble.  
"We thought that you were dead." She said softly.  
"Yeah? Well, I'm not." Rafe replied harshly.  
"We were just trying to get on with our lives, Rafe." Danny said quietly.  
" You're doing a fine job of it. Both of you." Rafe retorted then he turned on his heel and walked away.  
Evelyn watched him go tears flowing down her cheeks. Danny wrapped his arm around her gently. She buried her face against his shoulder and sobbed. "We thought he was dead." She repeated over and over again.  
"Ssh. I know. I know." Danny replied rocking her gently as if she were a baby.  


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	4. Fly with me 4

Fly With Me 4

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Fly With Me 4

Disclaimers: I own nada and have no money don't sue me!  


~*~

"How could they?" Rafe fumed as he drove his car away from the spot where he had seen Danny and Evelyn. He was driving to Surfside a bar nearby that was somewhat of a hotspot for pilots at Pearl Harbor. He needed a drink.   
A lot of drinks.   
He had thought that Danny was his friend. Some friend. He cursed mentally. He had thought that Evelyn loved him.   
Wrong there too.   
He had loved Evelyn with all his heart. Her face had been in mind as his plane sank beneath the water. He had thought about here as he was pulled from the water by the French fisherman. She had haunted his thoughts on the long voyage on the Sea Maiden back to America. And she had been the first thing he had thought about getting off at port. As soon as he could he had driven to the boarding house where Evelyn and the other nurses were staying at.   
Evelyn hadn't been there so he had asked Betty where he thought she was. She had told him she might be at Cove Point watching the sunset. So he had gone there hoping to see her. What met his eyes when he found her ripped his heart in two. Evelyn and Danny kissing.   
Rafe knew instantly that it wasn't some "grieving friends of the deceased kiss" it was a kiss that held feelings for each other. When they had saw him Evelyn atleast had the grace to look almost guilty.   
Almost ashamed.   
Danny had no such misgivings. His eyes said too clearly "she is mine now" and even the way he was when he was near here said that too.   
One arm draped possessively around her waist, holding her close.   
They thought he was dead. That was what they claimed. Neither of them had probably even thought that he would live. Danny as soon as he had heard that Rafe was dead had probably swooped in to "comfort" Evelyn. He would have never thought Danny for a double crosser. Guess when you're "dead" people show their true colors.   
He wouldn't lay the blame on Evelyn. She had probably been so caught up in her grief that she was easy prey for Danny. He had seduced her pretending to be grieving with her about him. Still he would have thought that Evelyn had more loyalty in her than to go out with Danny.   
He shook his head all of his thoughts were giving him a headache. He drove into the parking lot at Surfside. Slamming the door behind him he entered the bar.   


~~~

  
Cheers broke out as he entered the bar. He was immediately swamped by fellow pilots buying him drinks and asking for all his war over seas stories.   
Sitting down with a glass of beer in his hand he told them everything that happened in England.   
" One thing about fighting Germans is that they stab you in the back when they think your dead." He saw Danny walk in the bar and said loud enough for him to hear, "Like some Americans do too."   
The crowd around him backed away not wanting to get in the middle of a fight.   
Rafe stood up to meet Danny as walked toward him.   


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



End file.
